


Luck of the Draw

by Recidivist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But the divergence gets worse, Confusing, Confusion, First AU-Monster MMO, Gen, Good luck with this one, I call it Vir-tale (Virtual + Tale). I suck at names., I can do this!, I made things worse, I mean I am a biased party after all, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm sad enough without trying to make myself sad so excuse me for not making things sad, Improvement!, Its about bringing a game to the world, Its an excuse to make Alphys happier, Mages, Magic, None of these tags are helping, Not What It Looks Like, Okay!, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Probably a new AU, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is not the main character, Slow Build, There's several AU's, This isn't about the world being a game, This needs to burn, To make everyone happy really, Unless its exists and I don't know it, Which would suck I guess, You just won't see the recognizable ones forever, not yet at least, probably?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recidivist/pseuds/Recidivist
Summary: Once upon a time, there was nothing.It persists as it always had- waiting to fulfill a purpose only it knew.Once upon a time, there existed a parasite who leeched off compatible hearts.They will meet a destined one. The two will unite in power and then perhaps the rigid chaos will be set right.Once upon a time, there lived a single soul.She carried out her life in a lackadaisical manner, living in the only way she ever knew.Once upon a time, a game was played. Players would rejoice over those they met. Fan art, alternate universes, and fiction would be made for this game, just as it had for any other. Among these stories laid this one. There were no pages to turn, nor cover to see. Neither were necessary, for this tale was typed out and waiting. Its protagonist was exclusive. She has a name and a life. That doesn’t mean you can’t take part: her soul is willing to listen. Dear reader, would you care to join me?





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, there was nothing. A lifeless expanse of pure darkness reachable to all and yet none. The means of arrival differ from soul to soul, just as does the terms of survival. None could thrive well in its bounds through natural methods. Few could leave its grasp. It was essentially a Venus Fly Trap. Contrary to belief however, this abyss does have a will. It’s difficult to tame, but not quite impossible to control. The problem is that the Void will rarely listen to anything, preferring instead to further its own indecipherable agenda. Not to say it doesn’t have those whom it favors, it’s just rare that the two should ever meet. Until then, it shall persist as it always had- waiting to fulfill a purpose only it knew.
> 
> Once upon a time, there existed a parasite who leeched off compatible hearts. They were unwilling to acknowledge the damage they caused, deceiving themselves thoroughly. Their intentions were well, but their methods harbored destruction for all they met. However, the reign they once hold will soon meet its end. In a particular branch of this world, they will meet a destined one. The two will unite in power and then perhaps the rigid chaos will be set right.
> 
> Once upon a time, there lived a single soul. Its owner was a student, well into her third year of college. There was little to set the spirit apart from any other. As brilliant as she could be, there would always be one better. Because of this fact, she strove not to be superior, but to enjoy her life, meager as it may be. Knowing that she’d be little more than a ‘jack of all trades’ depressed her sometimes, but it was fine. No need to argue against the truth. She carried out her life in this lackadaisical manner, living in the only way she ever knew.
> 
> Once upon a time, a game was played. From that game, this story. Welcome Reader, to this world. Enjoy your stay.

The abyss surrounds and envelops. Your eyes are rendered useless, blind without light. Your ears can only barely catch the faint fuzz of static. Touch detects nothing for you, not even the warmth of your own flesh and blood. Swallowing produces sensation, but your tongue can only feel numb. You almost forgot to breathe for a moment there. Its instantly regrettable, the slime seeping into your nose, sticking onto every surface. Though you can’t feel, you’re overwhelmed with a deep sense off discomfort. In this state you remain for hours, years, eons? Time is irrelevant, but you know it passes. The only thing holding you together is the knowledge that this too may leave. That hope for relief, for salvation is what keeps you intact, but it’s faint and dwindling. I’ve seen it happen before and were I to sit back, it’ll happen again. You’ll shatter in agony, never to know comfort again. With red tinged hands, I motioned your soul out. “Do you accept my aid?” I ask. Though I know it comes out a warble to your ears, I wait for a response. It’s the polite thing to do after all. There I sat, arms contently curled around my knees. I listened for a sign: a twitch of the head, a gasp of the affirmative, or perhaps a bob of the soul. Unlike you, I knew how to replicate my senses utilizing magic, so I had the luxury of comfort. Meanwhile you suffered, reliant on your physical form as you are. Once you gave something resembling agreement, the pressure on your being let up. You felt light, at peace. I smile at your happiness. Your senses came back to you- much like a newborn fowl. It was adorable to watch; your soul would pulsate with every success. Its glow would light up your body and my own, coloring them with its own unique light. You didn’t belong here, but that’s okay. I’ll make it so you could stay in your own way. I could feel my eyes light up at the thought. After all, it was moments like these that would fill me with DETERMINATION.

*~*~*

Whispers filled the acrid air. Smoke drifted through the crowd, stemming from what used to be a campfire. The stars were absent, and the moon was new. The only break in the ever-encompassing darkness came from flashlights and the mess hall. Under the protective covers of a blanket, a girl shuddered. Despite both the blanket and her over sized coat, the chill still seeped in. She sat isolated from the rest of the socializing crowd upon a log, cold and miserable. A glare was sent to an overturned bucket, full of ire. Some prankster thought it’d be funny to douse her saving grace, transforming what was once a brilliant blaze into mere branches and ash. With nothing to keep her there, she ultimately decided that now was a good time as any to retire for the tents. But first, she turned for the artificial lights. One last trip to the mess hall might do her some good.

The hall was deserted as she wandered. Curious, she thought. It wasn’t often that the ravenous appetites her fellows had were sated. Something about ‘free’ food always attracted people. She couldn’t blame them, with the rising education costs, they were being bled dry of every cent. Or at least she was- being a full-time student only drained at her nest egg, minuscule as it was. Shaking off the droll thoughts, she picked up a soda for later. There was always plenty of food at her abode, but more of the sugary drinks was always welcome. One can became two, two became five, and soon, she had lined up twelve whole cans into her blanket somehow. The reliable swath of fabric always did make for a great makeshift bag. A frown still marred her face though. There was still plenty more left out. Twelve won’t last forever, and there was still room on her jacket. Mind made up, she slipped two more cans into her pockets along with a third in her hood. Still dissatisfied, she somehow shoved another in her left sleeve and opened a final one to drink on her way. Shamelessly, she hugged her prize to herself then wandered off. It wasn’t as if anyone would care too much. So long as the girl acted natural, they’d leave her be like always. With a little twirl, she shoved the door open and entered the night once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello strangers! As you can see, I’m new to this. I’m an awkward antisocial excuse of a human being, so I, Fallen, won’t really confront you guys much. No seriously, I am one of the awkwardest people you will ever meet. This has barely even started and I already regret it. So! Feel free to speak or do whatever you guys do. I’d say criticize me, but I’m not quite open to criticisms for this story. Mainly because it’s for my own enjoyment. It’s not intended to be the best. Its more so a medium for ideas. One of these includes a shameless self-insert. I want to befriend everyone and do magic and there aren’t many places I can do that, sue me. Also, typing everything out grounds my thoughts, so any theory crafting hopefully won’t contradict itself too much. If it does, then that’s because everyone is as much an idiot as I am. This is completely unedited, comes with the territory. It may get confusing, but don’t worry, I’m more than likely confused too. We can be confused together~ So, you ready to see where this takes you? Because I’m not! Let’s do this anyways!
> 
>  
> 
> **..llo?...r…ou…ar…et? I kn…it…ut…I…eli…!...**


	2. Chapter 1: Slow, yet Steady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I thi…sour…con…tion iss…ngs fuz…for you?..polo…ry…fix th…irst…**

Dark brown eyes blinked in confusion. After leaving the mess hall, the stark shadows were expected. However, now that her eyes had adjusted, she could only stare. The lush autumnal leaves did not greet her, nor the unforgiving north wind. In its stead, dull sandstone colored buildings rose over her. Each seemed to tower over the last, cumulating into an intimidating maze of a city. Twisting around revealed her door to be no more- leaving only the gap of an alleyway. Unnerved, she paced forward deeper into the city. Her head swiveled about, slowly taking in the new surroundings. An exit was sought, but none made itself clear until she looked up. The sky looked off, she noted absently. It was there that she finally detected a blinding ray of light. Below it, a massive staircase waited. It wasn’t an out for sure, but it was high ground. Destination set in mind, she stuffed her blanket into her jacket and zipped it up. Vowing to explore the creepy abandoned city later, she began to dash straight for the stairway. Safety was of absolute importance, so it was critical to identify a potential sanctuary first. Wouldn’t want anything unsound to find her after all. Periodically, colossal beings of blinding white would flash in the corner of her eyes. A close look wasn’t possible in her panicked rush, but they seemed to take the form of frogs? Butterflies? Perturbed, she hastened. Unfortunately, that lapse in attention caused her to finally crash into a solid wall of fur.

The crinkle of paper and the harsh clang of aluminum resounded around her as she completely plopped onto the floor. A loud gasp caught her attention, but the hit left her dazed. Resolutely lying there, attention was instead focused on her vision problems. She was fairly certain that her hand had five fingers, not nine. Her investigation had to end when white decisively took up her palm. Irritation couldn’t last in such a state however, and soon, she was instead enamored by how the blur felt. The shape mirrored that of a hand, but completely dwarfed her own. Each finger was covered in short, sleek fur, much like a cat. Enraptured by the discovery, little attention was paid to its owner who’s frazzled state worsened. There was some prodding at the girl’s head, which caused both parties to flinch. Observing red upon her palm, the white being roused into action. Allowing the girl to continue playing with her non-dominant hand, she shifted the injured party onto her lap. Paying no mind to her antics, the white being let magic fill her palms. Green light ghosted over the girl, gently healing and filling her with warmth. Once lucidity returned to her, she blushed in embarrassment and automatically moved to hide her face. From behind her furry cover, a tender voice reached her ears. It was full of relief and could only be described as motherly with all the affection it carried. “Do you feel any better young one? Are you injured anywhere else?” As friendly as it was though, her embarrassment was too difficult to get over. She continued to hold the paw over her head as she shook her head no. Though it was unseen, she could feel the woman relax. “I am glad. That was quite the tumble you took little one. You’re sure you are well?” A pause was left as the girl took a mental checkup. Finding no problems, she nodded. Slowly, she removed the white palm she hid behind from her face and sent a hesitant smile. Mild surprise lit in her eyes, but it was quickly warded off. A fluffy paw served as enough warning for the inhumanity. It was just the familiarity that threw the girl off. Mistaking this surprise for alarm, the being proceeded to somehow lace every action with greater care. Gingerly, she lifted the girl onto her feet and held her steady. “My name is Toriel.” Her soothing voice introduced. “I am the caretaker of these RUINS…” Critical amber eyes traced over the smaller form, seeking any abnormalities with practiced ease. Satisfied with the inspection, her hands slid of the girl’s shoulders. “Will you trust me?” A confident nod answered her. Satisfied, Toriel’s dominant hand clutched securely, but not painfully onto the girl’s own. After assuring herself that her new charge wouldn’t run off, the lady gathered her bag of groceries into her other arm. With a final supporting squeeze of the hand, she began to lead them away. Now that a guide joined her party, the barren city lost what had once made it so daunting. Silence was still rampant, but something about the presence of others took away from those fears. Though the place was a far cry from welcoming, she was no longer so averse to the atmosphere. No, the furrow in the ‘child’s’ brow stemmed not from her environment, but rather from her own personal struggle. In her mind, she knew who this was. She recognized the monster as an ally, a friend- someone who’d never betray her, but there lies the problem. There was nothing besides the initial healing to establish that bond. Frankly, she would give her life for Toriel and that attachment disturbed her. True, she was naturally loyal, but the two had only just met. What could possibly serve as basis for this devotion? She sighed. Nothing to do about it, she supposed. With a calming breath, she tugged at the monster’s hand. Their easy pace had relaxed at the prompt. Tilting her head, Toriel gazed curiously at the tiny girl. “My name…It’s Soren…Nice to meet you Miss Toriel.” She introduced shyly. A fanged smile stretched at the girl. Her voice was hard to hear, but her soul gleamed with fulfillment. It seemed the child was true to herself- a rare, but never the less admirable trait in humans. A trait, Toriel frowned in worry, often found in mages. However, magic does not change the fact that the girl before her was a child. From the short stature to the cheeks chubby with baby fat, it was clear to her that she was something to be protected. The shirt will have to be replaced though- while Toriel could detect adolescence, the rest of monster-kind relied on stripes. Her silent vow of protection reaffirmed, the monster pats the girl on her head. “It is a pleasure! But please, there’s no need for a ‘Miss’. Toriel will fare just fine little one!” A pout painted itself across Soren’s face. “…That’d feel weird…” She muttered under her breath. Were it not for her ears, Toriel would hardly have heard her. Even then, it was comparable to a trickle of water-light, inconsistent, and easily overpowered. “Can we settle with Miss Tori and call it a day?” Soren compromised. With a begrudging smile, Toriel nodded. “If that makes you happy.”

Their walk lasted for several minutes, passing by obscure fountains and storefronts. As they neared the stairs, more monsters could be spotted. None approached, but Soren could practically feel the confusion radiating off of them. If she were honest, it kind of tingled and made her think of pianos. The latter might’ve just been Toriel though. Both seemed to radiate a vague melody from them- one that wasn’t exactly heard. Instead, it was felt deep in her bones, strongest towards her chest. Kind of like when a bass part was placed on maximum volume. She shuddered at the odd sensation. Toriel didn’t appear to notice though, instead her eyes were distant. It seemed the monster was deep in thought, so Soren let her be. The odd not-silence persisted up until they reached the stairs. Toriel had stopped at the foot of them, looking oddly resolute. Soren looked back at her in question from atop the first step. “Little one…” Toriel started off, only the barest hint of nerves bleeding into her voice. “I apologize, but I have a duty to complete. Do not be afraid, and do not stray from the top landing when you reach it. The RUINS can be dangerous to those unaware of the Puzzles it may house. Forgive me little one.” Before Soren could ask, the monster rushed up the steps until they were no longer seen. She frowned. Those stairs were taller than the distance made them appear. Each step went up to her knees, and the path itself led well above the tallest of buildings. It twisted no less than four times with half the steps bathed in shadow. Inwardly, she cursed her height. While she knew being taller wouldn’t change all that much, being stuck at four foot eleven did no favors either. She took a deep breath. The thought of making Toriel proud…made her giggle. There’s no way running up stairs would be praiseworthy, it’s only stairs after all. Besides, it wasn’t as if there was anywhere else to go- up was as good as any. Though its long length was daunting, something in her glowed with warmth. She began her trek.

Four times. She tripped four times on the massive blocks- scraped an elbow and a knee too. Adrenaline still pumped from when a step broke on her, almost careening the girl over the edge. Had she not grabbed the edge and found footing, she’d likely be suffering from something broken…like her neck. The thought had her heart flutter in weakness. Or was that exhaustion creeping in? Despite her fears however, she refused to stop. Sitting in the middle of the stone steps wouldn’t solve anything, and besides-Toriel was waiting for her. Though there was nothing dictating herself to hurry, she didn’t like keeping still. The matronly monster expected her to be at the top, and who was she to disappoint? So, she ignored her trepidations and jumped up the rest of the steps. At the top, there was a short fence- a poor facsimile of a railing that reached her hips. It was made of stone and stood on the very last step. Together, they stopped at her shoulders. Because of this, the normally jumpable fence would have to be climbed. She didn’t bother questioning why the fence was there. Testing it, she found the structure to be quite sturdy. She searched for a foothold: none existed save the space between each stone. Gathering her courage, she began with two tiny hops. Satisfied with her grip, she prepared herself for one final leap. With all her strength, she shoved against the wall and jumped straight into the air. Two hands caught her by surprise. They lifted her with startling ease and hugged her against a familiar body. Looking up, Soren was met with Toriel’s familiar face. Now that they were in a place with better lighting, she could clearly make out the woman’s features. Blunt horns the size of her fist sat on her crown. Lining her face were two long ears, both just as soft as her hands. With an embarrassed bleat, Soren was placed on the floor. It seemed playing with the ears was out of the question. Toriel was clearly flustered. While messing with friends is fine, they did only just meet. That and the monster obviously wasn’t human. If anything, she seemed to be a goat. Either ears are sensitive, or she just performed a faux pass. Maybe both. Fortunately, there was no sign of anger in her eyes. Didn’t stop her from feeling bad. Seeing the regret on her face made Toriel chuckle sheepishly. “Worry not little one, you just caught me off guard is all”, she assuaged. Relieved, Soren’s trepidations were shoved aside in favor of curiosity. “What happened to that job you had?” Toriel averted her eyes with a blush. “Well, you see… I had forgotten to give you a gift. Since I was already up here however, I figured this would be a suitable trial of independence.” The monster perked back up. “Which you passed with flying colors! Congratulations young one! I knew you could do it!” A metal box was proudly passed onto Soren’s hands. The make was bulky, only just barely fitting into her jacket pocket…At least it would if she hadn’t stuffed those cans in there. While she was distracted, glowing hands ruffled at her hair as Toriel looked on with a despondent look. “So,” Soren started, “Why is there a fence on the staircase anyways?”. Oddly, Toriel seemed to shrink in on herself. “…Miss To-“ She was cut off. “Please child…I…Need some time to myself. As I stated, the RUINS are full of danger, so please wait for my return.” She dashed off, leaving Soren alone on the vacant balcony.

Soren wasn’t the type to push things. She was the stupidly loyal type, someone who’d happily obey any request (So long as it didn’t go against her morals at least.). That and confrontation…wasn’t exactly her strong suit. As such, where some might’ve chased after the goat lady, she opted to sit against the fence and wait as requested. To pass the time, she fiddled around with the metal block. Some poking around activated the object, causing white light to glow. It traced over the device in lines, curling about to form a keypad. Above it, a translucent white screen floated. On it, black text scrolled rapidly until it came to a blank. In the center of the screen, an empty black box faded into being. Below it was a single word, ‘registering’. The metal warmed under her fingertips, and she felt the uncomforting sensation of being watched. A tingling crawled on her neck, and she was tempted to throw the device away. It was warded off, and she watched as black crept upon the holographic screen. Static began to interrupt the image as a heart loaded in the box- the only difference being that it was upside down. When the snow-white shape was complete, it shut down. The device pulsed before unleashing a black holographic screen. White text marred the surface. ‘ERROR 413: MAGIC SIGNATURE TOO LARGE. UNABLE TO REGISTER SOUL AT THIS TIME. (END) (RESTART) (CONTINUE)’. The upside-down heart from earlier floated just outside the window- albeit with black static marring its once pure surface. Confused, she looked down at the keypad. It mirrored what you’d see on a computer. Directional arrows sat under the 8, 4, 6, and 2 buttons. In lieu of the num lock, there was an ‘esc’ key, so it was reasonable to assume that ‘enter’ would act as confirm. Tapping at the arrows moved the heart, so she assumed that’d be her cursor. She guided the cursor to the final option. Instigating a RESTART felt like it’d solve nothing, particularly since this thing was likely made with Monsters in mind. Whatever it was scanning, she doubted it was the same thing in Humans. As such, if this was its start-up program, then she’d be sent to this screen again. As for END…Just looking at the button made her shudder. Whatever program it terminated, she had the feeling that it’d be irreversible. Decision made, she clicked the enter button, causing a text window to pop-up. All of it layered over the next, forming an incomprehensible blur. A piercing shriek rose from the device as the text began to scroll, none of it readable. Then it shut down. Befuddled, the device was calmly placed on the ground. On the opposite side of the balcony. With her bag placed on top. Twenty was too young to lose her hearing thank you. 

A muffled chime startled the girl. Rubbing at her eye, she noted some drool on her cheek. It seemed the wait had bored her to sleep. Rolling over, she stretched out like a cat. An eye was peeled open for the source of her disturbance. The sight of the blanket visibly vibrating made her whine. Steeling herself, she crawled over with dread. With an ear safeguarded she rolled the makeshift bag aside. Surprisingly, the ringtone didn’t end up being all that loud. It rang out in pixelated tones that reminded her of a video game. Warily, she poked at the shaking device, causing it to glow once more. Another holographic screen popped up- this time in vibrant green. A number painted its display. Directly below it sat red scattered pixels alongside two buttons, ACCEPT and REJECT. Normally, the call would go ignored, but considering the current scenario, Soren decided it was best to take the call. Upon accepting, the text [AUDIO ONLY] entered the screen in the buttons’ place. “…Hello?” She greeted. “You don’t belong here.” The voice was garbled and high pitched. It came as a drawl, filling the girl with great unease until a harsh click ended the call. Disgruntled, she swiped the device up to look closer at it. This time, no scanning program began, instead there was just a short menu with three options: ITEMS, STATUS, and CELL. The top left corner revealed this to be safe mode. Curious, she tapped through each one. ITEMS brought up another holographic window that had sixteen slots, all but one of which labeled (EMPTY). The first slot had the word Bouquet. Her cursor hovered over the item, bringing up yet another window. This one contained a picture of the item and had two more options, CHECK and TRASH. CHECK brought up a dialogue box. ‘As golden as the sun. Sure to brighten someone’s day.’ Being the hoarder that she was, she couldn’t bring herself to toss the flowers. She did however poke them after seeing how lifelike they were. To her surprise, she could feel the velveteen petals and the solidity of the stem. The flowers could even be rearranged. Touching anywhere else on the window however would relocate the cursor. Moving on to STATUS, she got another error message. ‘ERROR 0x80070570 Soul Data Is Corrupted Or Unreadable’. Exiting out of it, she moved onto the final option. In it lied a list of contacts. Like the item menu, there were only two numbers listed. The first was labeled as Toriel. Next to her name was an image of a green flame. Below it was the number that called her earlier. There were only question marks where the name was. Like Toriel’s it also had an image alongside it, though this one was more obscure. It was red pixels arranged just like in the call. She had the option of either calling the numbers or editing the names. With nothing better to do, she called Toriel. This opened up the green window with the word “Calling…” in place of the buttons. Once again, ‘[AUDIO ONLY]’ took up the screen.

“My child! How have you been. Are you still waiting on the balcony? When I came by to check on you, you were napping so peacefully, so I let you be.” That would certainly explain why nothing happened for who knows how long. “Unfortunately, there seems to be some commotion that I must handle first, so my return won’t be for a while. Oh! Oh…Oh dear… I’m afraid I must take my leave now, please be safe little one!” Toriel hung up. Soren frowned down at the phone. It seemed she was to remain alone for quite some time. Finding no on/off switch, she took to button mashing the esc key several times. The holographic windows closed and eventually, the white glow of the buttons faded away leaving only the plain silver brick. Task done, she gazed off into oblivion and thought about the situation. She jumped when the device spontaneously burst into light and chirps again, flinging it into the air. It bounced between her palms until gravity firmly affixed it to the Earth. Disappointed at the juggling disaster, she wiped it clean of dirt before accepting the call. “BWOOOORK!” She leapt back in confusion. As the barking went on and on, she double-checked the caller-id. It read Toriel which baffled her. For five minutes, the air was filled with barks until finally, a pitched whine cut it off. Sounds of chaotic struggle replaced it. Silence soon echoed out before the call cut off. Thoroughly disturbed, Soren eyed her bag. She might as well try to use the inventory while the phone was on. She entered the item screen and hovered the cursor over an empty slot. Seeing no new window, she tilted her head. Maybe she has to shove the item in there? Not having any better ideas, she slid out the can from her sleeve. With a final glance of uncertainty between the two, she tapped the top against the screen. For a moment, there was a solid clank and resistance. For a moment, nothing moved. Before disappointment could take hold however, the item began to sink in. The word designating the slot as empty was replaced by an ellipsis until the can was fully absorbed. Once the can was gone, the item box updated to have the word ‘soft drink’. A check told her ‘Contrary to popular belief, the drink feels much water.’…Soren decided whoever programmed these descriptions was a dork. Regardless, the same was repeated for everything else she owned. Interestingly enough, the cans took up an individual slot each while the blanket ( labeled as ‘Bindle’, which was accurate she supposed) full of them only took one. She read the description for that too. ‘A bag in a bag is a fun trick to be had.’ As it turns out, it created a second ITEMS option in the safe menu. It had twelve slots and no other restrictions. Silently vowing to fill the slots with bags, she got up. The friendly neighborhood goat lady’s been gone for quite some time now. While she’s sure Toriel’s dealt with worse than a wild dog, surely help would be appreciated? Mind made up, Soren stored her phone in her pocket and began her journey through the RUINS.

*~*~*

You have no idea how you got there, but so far you seem invisible to the world. The monsters you meet ignore you, and you can’t touch anything but the Earth. You found that out when you tried comforting a Whinsun. While this upsets you, you get the feeling that this is preferable to your previous state. Your memories are hazy, but you know this world. Everything about it is something you’ve seen before. Yet, there are still blanks. The girl feels important somehow, so you follow alongside her. Despite your uncertainty, the mystery of this situation fills you with…something familiar.


	3. Lesson One

A cool breeze filtered across the room, causing both fur and cloth to billow. The lengthy hallway was steeped in shadow as firm glare met carefree expression. From behind a towering pillar, the human watched in worry. She had arrived several minutes ago to this standoff. On her side of the room was a small creature-it barely even reached her knees. A long tongue lolled out as the beast’s tail wagged from excitement. The fluffy Pomeranian begged to be hugged, but she held back. At the opposite door was her only known ally, Toriel. Gone was the gentle smile and kind aura. Instead a harsh leer took its place. Between the two, the tension was palatable. It tasted of ash and pine. A wink was sent her way by the dog. The urge to sigh rose for some reason, but she ignored it. To both Toriel and Soren’s surprise, he began vibrating. Recognition flashed across Toriel’s face, then she lunged for the canine, flopping on top of him. Somehow, despite visibly being in her grasp, the dog ended up free and relaxed on her back. Not done yet, the goat woman slowly pushed up. Sparks emitted about her, crackling threateningly. Her opponent seemed amused at the threat though, as his vibrating grew faster. Toriel launched herself up and released a war cry. Bursts of flame launched at the dog, but it was for naught. The dog had already vibrated outside of their reality. She slouched in defeat. Soren noticed that in his place sat a gray phone the size of her head. Finding this a good time to reveal herself, she picked up the phone with a slight falter. (It was rather heavy- it felt like it weighed as much as a brick.) The device was far more dated than her own and appeared closer to a flip phone than anything. Sleeve tugs were too intimate for her tastes, so she settled for awkwardly standing there.   
When Toriel finally looked at her, she held out the phone silently. “And what…” Toriel began sternly, “ are you doing here child.” Soren frowned up at her. “…It’s been hours.” Eyebrows raised, the goat retrieved her phone from the girl. When she saw the time, she gasped in surprise. “Goodness! I certainly didn’t mean to have left you for so long! You must be starving…Come along young one!” The sudden cheerfulness didn’t make the girl feel any better about the situation. Never the less, she followed. Shy waves were given to some of the passing residents, but beyond that the trip was quick. The duo stopped outside of a small house, a single near barren tree adorning the yard. In the corner, there was a distinct sparkle ignored by both beings. You poked at it, but it R E F U S E D. Your hand tingled upon contact, but nothing more occurred. Shrugging it off, you phased through the closed door to join the duo, shuddering slightly at the lack of sensation. They were sitting in the living room. Between them sat an unnecessarily large casserole dish. It smelled distinctly of mushrooms, a fact that Soren made a face at. Not wanting to be rude, she accepted a plate regardless. Each bite made her face scrunch up a little.   
Toriel beamed with pride at her for eating most of it, despite her clear dislike for the stuff. When the goat lady wandered off into the kitchen, Soren collapsed onto the table and gagged. As great the dish was, mushrooms were far from her favorite meal. Out of curiosity, you attempted to try a bite as well. Surprisingly, you successfully pick up a mushroom and ate it. The texture was smooth, and the taste was fantastic. The casserole was comparable to a five-star meal! Eyes glimmering, you tried to eat more of the dish only to watch as your swipe phased through everything. Disappointed, you turned your envious gaze to the only other human there. (At least you thought you were human. The concept of you being a ghost or a monster rubbed you the wrong way, so human you’ll be.) You thought she was over-reacting. Personally, you’d love to have more of this later. A clack caught both of your attentions. Before you, Toriel stood with the most heavenly looking pie you’d ever seen! “…It’s been a long time since anyone’s visited these catacombs. To commemorate your arrival, I baked you this pie. It’s freshly made, with a cinnamon-butterscotch filling. I do hope it is to your liking.” A single hearty slice was distributed onto Soren’s plate. While it was clear she was head over heels from the scent alone, she held back to look at Toriel’s own plate in question. “My portion? Oh, don’t mind me little one. As much as I enjoy baking these, I prefer a far savorier palate.” To emphasize this, she held up a scoop of the casserole. “Besides, after eating this, I’m afraid I don’t have mush-room for more!” A sly grin was given with the pun, making the girl snort. You however had the more extreme reaction. It was an odd mix between a fangirlish shriek and voracious laughter. The reaction tamed rapidly, but the giddiness remained. From the corner of your eyes, you could see the girl wince slightly, but not the reason why. Shaking her head, the girl began to eat her pie with a fervor absent before. With nothing better to do, you browsed through the bookshelves in a bid to distract from the wonder you’re missing out on. Every book was titled something about snails-all except for two. In the corner, hidden from most eyes was a torn coloring book. It was practically dyed green and obviously well loved. Next to it was a leather-bound journal. It stood taller than the other books, so you could glimpse at the cover. A scrap of paper was taped on it. Written in childish scrawl was the title “THE LEGEND OF MAN AND MONSTER”. Scribbles masked a good portion of it, no doubt a child’s rendition of erasure.   
Soft snores took you from your observations. Twisting about, you saw that the girl ended up falling asleep in her pie. Toriel, kind person that she is, quietly lifted the girl into her arms, adoration radiating off of her. The sight left you feeling hollow. Not wanting to be around anymore, you left the building. The star was gone, you noted. However, the jealously overwhelmed your sense of curiosity. Instead you felt tired and irritable. The two compounded so much that you ended up collapsing on the leaves. Fortunately for me, your hand was just in range of the SAVE. It denies your soul signature, but my own thrives from it. With you as medium, I forge an anchor into that realm. The void cracks, and my own spiritual form joins you from beyond. You hardly stir from the disturbance, so I kicked you. Didn’t work, but I expected that. Its not my expertise, but I draw out your soul. It shone a cacophony of colors and song- all of them blending yet never mixing. A good portion of your combined soul was empty, likely because those people who contributed to this union had none. Regardless, the removal woke you up. Darkness surrounded the two of us, deep red highlighting my form and white yours.   
It was a poor façade, this encounter, only possible due to our faint link. However, you’ve been dumped into this world without any explanation. While normally, I’d let you figure things out yourself as your NARRATOR, something went wrong. Much as I dislike it, you need to know. Holding out a pale hand, I formally introduced myself. “Greetings PLAYERS. I realize that you must be confused but worry not. I shall be your temporary guide for these matters. You may know me best as Chara. While not how I hope we’d meet, it’s a pleasure.” I could see you war with yourself. Half of you wanted to run, the other half cried for justice. Curiosity, Kindness, Hatred, so many conflicting emotions. Mildly offended, I lowered my arm and looked down. There was no heart to my menu- hard to form a soul when all you have left of yours is DETERMINATION. In its place, there was only the red fuzzy aura of what once was. From ACT to CONSOLE, I began my explanation. “Do not worry, for unlike the one you seem to think of, I mean no harm. Now, to quickly enlighten you… From your reactions, I presume you already know of this strand of universes, either by book, game, or what have you. A common occurrence for travelers such as yourselves, for often to enter, knowledge of it must first be held. Not to say there aren’t outliers, but that’s just how it typically is. If not, well welcome! We are all trapped in the Underground- a fantastic place of myth and magic populated by- you guessed it, Monsters! That little glowing heart? It’s the culmination of your being. Everything that makes you, you is condensed into that tiny little Soul in front of you. If you notice though, that’s not the soul of a single heart- you currently share one soul between all of you Players! If you haven’t noticed, your presence is sort of an anomaly here. Normally, you get one PLAYER per Physical Container. I don’t know how yet, but it seems all of you ended up sharing the same one instead. My guess is, the container couldn’t hold you all and ended up rejecting you. Once you contribute a portion of your soul to a world though, it sometimes refuses to leave, leading us to our current dilemma.” It was curious to watch, as your souls would follow one instruction over the other. All your personalities took lead, and yet only the major consensus would have control. The opalescent heart hovered over FIGHT, but it trembled as if afraid. A shift, and instead, it gazed upon all the options of ACT, none of which I could read. It seemed that the thoughts of all the souls contributed to the list, stacking each word atop one another. Not that I could read it anyways, all the words were reversed since the menu didn’t face me. I picked at my non-existent nails in impatience. Best to let the conglomerate figure this out themselves. Finally, your echoing voices reached my ears. It seems the majority of you opted to QUESTION. While it was a tad difficult to discern from the chorus, I was able to pick up on a few key words: PLAYER, Container, Rejection. There was also this one guy angrily shouting obscurities. While I would normally brush him off, his ranting made me realize- none of you could see or hear each other. You guys were a shadow to my eyes- a stack of features that overlapped into obscurity. However, to yourselves, you looked just as normal as ever. Were I more science-inclined, I’d be compelled to study the phenomena. Buuut I’m not, so no experimentation yet. Lucky you!  
Let’s see, ACT and CLARIFY. That should carry the message across. “Right…How do I start…Okay! That girl! Soren, you know that odd aura of importance you got from her? That’s because she’s actually a Puppet!” ACT. PONDER. Your mixed mumblings showcased a clear lack of understanding. And fawning over some ‘Error’ thing. Rude. At least let me finish my turn. Ah well, if they miss it, their fault. “Puppets are someone who’s sense of self fades enough to allow for someone else to take control. Another term for this is a Physical Container-which you probably know better as PC. If you wanna know more on that, too bad. Try again later. So, because of this lack of sense of self, they careen their own Harmonization Potential, or HP, into the negatives.” ACT. OBJECT. A good portion of your soul did not like that. Screaming about it representing hope and the like. “Boo. That’s too straightforward, don’t cha think? And a little on the nose too. Sounds like it’d turn everyone’s state of affairs into ‘be happy or die’. While that may be the case in other universes, this strand thankfully doesn’t rely on that. Now what was it that old man explained it as? Something about a ration between sense and soul?” More discontent. I simply shrugged. It was clear normal encounter rules no longer applied. I’d forgotten humans were like this. How amusing. “ I didn’t pay attention to the lesson, sue me. There’s a doctor further in, you can ask him even! At least I think he’s still there. His affairs are iffy as of late. If that doesn’t work, pray to your gods or something. Toss letters into the void, do whatever. Now where was I?” A helpful voice screeched out “NEGATIVE HP”, causing me to reflexively cover my ears. It did not help as they continued speaking, other voices joining in as well. 0/10, terrible volume control. “Thank you now please kindly shut the hell up!” Silence. Blessed silence. Best not to question why they only now became ear-piercing. They probably wouldn’t know either.  
“Wow that was loud. Refrain from doing that again. So, negative HP. The scale is normally from a zero to a max. Zero causes a full desynch and makes the soul shatter for both species. Negative however skips that zero, allowing the being in question to remain alive. Again, don’t ask me, if you hadn’t noticed, I’m not that old (physically) .That state instead causes Monsters to ‘Fall Down’ and humans to ‘Despair’. Some souls will signal for help at this point though- that’s where you come in PLAYER...S. (So used to only one of you…) You tend to see this world from another’s perspective, right? You’re living in here through their soul, thus the term PC. In doing so, you impart them a portion of your soul, granting their soul power it lacks. You know of Frisk, right? Of course, you do, you wouldn’t be here otherwise. Frisk’s SAVE and RESET are examples of this. In exchange however, control is wrested to you. For the most part, all they remain capable of is providing you options- their thoughts about the matter. Running, actions…attacking. These physical maneuvers tend to be entirely yours to behold, though communication remains in their court so to speak. This continues until their soul grows to reject your addition- though that’s hardly a problem for you world hoppers. Extremely similar alternative universes are a dime a dozen. However, know that your influence can cause other factors to remember that previous universe as if it were their own. Regardless, you have Soren, your PC. You probably still have some influence over her, but she appears autonomous for the time being. As your PC, she likely won’t fare well without you guys around, and neither will you. Follow her or die, simple as that.” Some of you were nodding your heads in affirmation. Another group stopped paying attention long ago. Two or three were asleep, and the rest looked lost. Eh, no skin off my back. Have to end the encounter anyway. My skin was starting to crawl from being away so long. My ‘soul’ was beginning to destabilize, I could feel it. “Now that you know what you needed -“, I ignored the murmurs of denial, “I need to go! Sorry I can’t stick around, but this is literally tearing me apart. Don’t think about it too much. If you need something to do, you can take my role as narrator! Ta-ta PLAYERS!” There was a crack, and I was gone.  
*~*~*  
Well that was odd, I thought. First I find myself underground and next this sassy child just lectures me on souls? What a day. I spun around as the darkness of their encounter recedes back into purple. I’m not sure if I should believe all their nonsense, but I’m willing to play along. Now that Chara left, the glowing heart had scattered into pieces. The last shard to fade was a shimmering Indigo into my chest. I’m not sure why, but like the girl, Soren I think, it too felt more important than anything else. I tried to look for other people like me, even calling out Hello to the world, but nobody came. They must’ve been mistaken. Shrugging, I slipped back into the house. Though the uncontrollable intangibility did scare me at first, I have to say it was rather cool- almost like a superpower! Maybe it was magic? Am I magic? Chara did mention magic in their rant. As I wandered down the unexplored hall, I pondered. Mentally, I began preparing a list of questions. After encountering the kid, I’ve had developed several. Hopefully we come across that doctor soon. For now, I should find the human.   
Knocking on the doors, I realized that no one would ever answer. Cursing my intangibility, I sighed. It’d go against my morals to enter rooms unannounced, but considering my current state, it looks as though I have no other option. Not favorable ones at least. Patience always was my weak point. Sticking my head through, I saw Toriel asleep in her bed. Definitely the wrong room. Not wanting to intrude, I backed out to the others. The far right seemed to just be a storage, full of dust and knickknacks. That means that Soren was likely brought to the first room. When I stuck my head through, I flinched. There was am odd glow around her pupil, and they were directed right at my own. Contact was broken quickly as she shuffled from her sitting position on the bed. With a sigh, the girl seemed to relax back into sleep. The suffocating feeling of being watched faded, and so I eased my shoulders. I walked into the room- it screamed child in décor and assets. In the wardrobe, a fluffy coat hung next to an empty coat hanger. A short sleeve shirt lied folded underneath it. Recognizing it, I turned to look back at the bed. As I thought, her attire had been exchanged instead for a long sleeve green and yellow shirt. It seemed familiar, but I couldn’t quite remember why. The peacefulness of the room settles over me as I yawn. Surely I needn’t stay by her side at every moment. Nodding to myself, I meandered back into the living room. There was a comfy looking armchair that dwarfed even me in size. Relaxing was easy, the homely nature of the building filled me with tranquility.


	4. Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where my nonsense reaches a new low. I apologize for any suffering you undergo.

**WHOO! Now that’s that over with, can you hear me now? How’re you holding up PLAYER? Had to interact with your avatars to fix up the connection. We both know neither of us completely understands what’s happening, but we’ll figure it out eventually. Trust me, the Doctor can handle this no prob! Things may be a bit confusing for a bit though- there are a lot of you PLAYERS, and it seems I may have reawakened your individuality? You certainly aren’t exactly acting as one anymore that’s for sure. Who am I? Don’t tell me you already forgot, it’s me, Chara! Or at least this strand’s Chara. If you had’t noticed, I’m what you call the narrator variant. Though I don’t recommend meeting any alternates. Freaking chocolate stealing jerkwads. They can burn in hell for all I care. As the title says, I narrate…or at least, I used to. With all that’s happened, that’s kinda your job now. Yeah, good luck with that.**  
*~*~*  
You gazed in awe at the sheer mass of people in the house. All of them maintained a similar shimmer to them, all of them glowed. It was like a living rainbow. A living blinding rainbow that made you want to tear out your retinas from how horridly it clashed. It didn’t help that some of them would be in the same place as another, yet neither color would mix. Like some horrific glitch in a game (How fitting.), the shared space would just rapidly flash back and forth between the two. Fortunately, only a handful were in this state. You sorted out the mess in your head. The cool colors of indigo and violet appeared to favor the living room. Green overtook the kitchens, the pale blues sat by the bedrooms, and the warm colors, yellow, red, and orange, explored the two entrances. Following you however were solid shadows, but those guys were easy to ignore. Why were you looking over your shoulder anyways? There wasn’t anything to worry about there. Not like anything can injure you. Survey done, you turn back to the armchair where you woke up from. Currently, a blotch of indigo resided on it. You can feel the tranquility radiating off of it. Instinctually, you rub at your chest. There was this odd ache there, and it only got worse as time wore on. Silently, you blamed Chara. Because of them, everything got worse. On the bright side, the encounter helped you remember. You know you’re in Undertale, so that must mean there’s a Frisk here. No way that girl’s going to be the savior. Frisk only managed it because of the bond between Chara and Asriel. Had Asriel not mistaken Frisk for their best friend, then the final barrier breaking battle may never happen. A wince. That can’t be right. Just because it’s the way it happened canonically doesn’t mean there aren’t other answers. You shook your head in rejection. These aren’t your thoughts. Not all of them are at least. Recalling Chara’s so called explanation, you stared down at your hands. They look exactly as you remember them. Thin, lithe pi-pudgy, sha-well-manicured… Huh. You sort of understand now. you don’t comprehend this at all. This. Is you. An amalgamate of every other possible You you could potentially be, and yet not. “What kind of twisted author comes up with this convoluted nonsense!?” You shriek. Interestingly, a few of the ghostly people glowed brighter than the others afterwards. You contemplated what that meant. Them influencing you was crossed out. They were asleep after all. Similar opinions maybe? Souls glow with their trait, right? You tried to catch your other selves’ attention. You’re ignored. When you go to shake one of them, your world shifts and my thoughts are no longer alone.  
Why wouldn’t my thoughts be alone? Shaking my head of the temporary insanity, I tried to draw out my soul once again. It looked so easy in the game, so why is it taking so long? With a guttural growl, I grabbed at my chest and swung outwards. No dice. Feeling betrayed, I stood from the stairwell. I found the girl and that goat reading together in that old-fashioned armchair. Neither looked as if they’d move anytime soon. While I certainly didn’t want to stick around here, I didn’t want to chance death either. Tsk. Leaning down, I tried to read over her shoulder. Wasn’t worth it- just a bunch of hearts everywhere. “Get moving you brat!” I stomped in irritation, though I knew deep down it’d do nothing…As least, that’s what I thought at first. To my happiness, she closed the book and got up. She drew close to the goat and whispered, “Miss Tori…?”. Too slow- I willed the brat to move faster. I wanted out of this and like it or not, she was my only ticket. “I can’t stay here…” The two stared each other down. There was a stubbornness I recognized, and I remembered- they fight. That girl dies, I die, and I can’t let that happen. Looking down her I grunted. No weapons, and utterly frail. In the game, that wouldn’t matter, but we don’t have control here. I hated it. Hate the lack of control, hate how slowly this is going, hate this poor façade of a happy home, hate, haTE HATE. “Strike her down.” I harshly whispered to her ear. “Catch her off guard. Do it while you still can“. The girl was trembling now, eyes starting to fill with water. What a crybaby. My soul unveiled itself, a fierce orange-red shard. Surrounding it was an opalescent shell of a heart. I trailed off, distracted by the blazing light, so distracted that I hadn’t noticed how the shell pulled away until it was already gone.  
You shuddered at the foul residue that stuck to the outside of your soul. The angry man was still looking down at himself, upset that his soul shard was so meager. Your PC’s trembling was quelled as Toriel hugged her tightly, no doubt her maternal instincts in effect. You found it odd how childish the girl was being, she had to at least be of high school age. Then again, Toriel made even you feel like a child again, something about her screamed mother. You wish that best goat mom didn’t have to be left behind. Remembering what happened earlier, you attempted to speak with her. “Take the pie with you.” “Look at that torn book!” “THE CASSAROLE, FEED ME PLZ” “Don’t leave Goat Mom Noooooo.” All these layered-on top of each other oddly, as if several people spoke at once. Then again, looking at the glowing spirits, perhaps they did. Looking down at your hollow heart, you realize. Your soul, though empty of color normally had splotches that matched those who glowed brightest. This connection gave way to revelation. Like Chara said, you are a NARRATOR of a sorts: Someone who gives an account of what’s happening to the listeners. But you’re more than just that, to narrate, you must first have something to narrate. Instead of just operating on the happenings, you can see into the worlds of the other PLAYERS (and this world’s residents on a lesser scale. You’re not sure how you know that. Weird.) and translate that aloud. It seems only through your participation can these PLAYERS be heard by the PC. Nodding, you redefine your title to one you’re sure fits best. You are not one of the PLAYERS. You are the READER. Suddenly, thoughts overtake your mind, not all of them your own. How the hell does awareness cause this…this telepathy?! You regret this already…No. The spirits will take some effort to ignore, but you’re going to do this right! Everyone’s going to have a happy ending, whether they want it or not!  
Any confusion remaining was set aside in favor of your newfound role. You distracted yourself with these technicalities long enough- its clear you already missed out on some major developments because of it (No you didn’t, its always the same). You shook your head-and turned your attentions to tis world’s residents. Both human and monster stood hand in hand in the basement. The coat was back on the girl, draped over the green striped shirt she now adorned. The item menu was pulled up, revealing that she took both the pie and the casserole. They were split into pieces and took six slots total. You found that despite your disconnected status, you can still check the items. Respectively, they were listed as “ButtCinPi- Tastes of home and sugar. Only enough for one.” And “Casserole- Thick and hearty, made entirely of mushrooms.” Nothing too outrageous. (BOO) (Is ButtCinPi really the best they had?) (Snrk. Butts.) (Clearly a refined sense of humor if I’ve ever seen it.) Disappointed at the plainness, you watched as Soren shut down the phone and slipped it up her sleeve. Looked uncomfortable, but that’s her business.(Why not use a pocket, idiot.) You attempt to silence conflicting thoughts with relative success and a new respect for telepaths. PLAYERS quieted, you stepped aside. Toriel placed both palms flat upon the door, eyes distant and face expressionless as they refused to look back.  
“Are you certain that this is what you desire my child? Beyond the safety of these doors lie the possibility of death undesired. It is not to late to turn back. We can forge a life together here. I…I can bake us pies and you may explore the ruins to your heart’s content. There is a plethora of puzzles you still left unsolved. They are the heart of monster culture you see- an ancient combination of pastime and protection, crafted to dissuade the heartless from intrusion and enrich the lives of creator and challenger.” As appealing she tried to make her offer sound, it did not disguise the defeat . Leaning her forehead upon the door, she whispered, “No”. Twisting around, robes billowing, she stood tall. “These ruins can grow oh so small for a life so young. As content you can be now, that won’t remain true forever. Behind this door lies danger, that much is fact. However, it would be unfair to limit your life so early on. I will grant you passage on one condition.” Toriel’s stern look melted into heartbreak. She fell onto her knees to grasp at the human’s thin shoulders. “Please, allow my presence by your side. They…Asgore will kill you otherwise. Know that your humanity will prove your downfall. Only human souls contain the strength to break the Barrier that entraps us. That alone makes you a target. However, were I around, I can protect you! My healing magic is of highest caliber! My flames, a capable defense!” She slumped down, curling inwards to mask her despair. “I can’t lose another child…”  
Small hands wiped away Toriel’s tears. Soren was unused to being the comforter, but she can make exceptions. Even though the motions were stiff and awkward, Toriel still appreciated the sentiment. The girl couldn’t bring herself to speak- she didn’t have anything of value to say, so instead, she nodded in affirmation. A great bear hug was thrown at her as Toriel bleated in happiness. Toriel officially joined the party, mission accomplished. A frown overtook your face however as you watched them ease open the door. You weren’t with the PC the entire time, but there was a whole lot missing from this run. The spiders, Napstablook, and most worryingly, Flowey. Ms. Muffet will be a pain later on, but without any spider deaths to further antagonize her, the girl would live. Napstablook saves her from the Dummy, but if Undyne doesn’t chase her down because of the former Queen, then how much of a problem is it? Hopefully the ghost gains her friendship regardless- the smol bean deserves all the friends (Can handle himself. Guy should just be happy)(Why am I thinking about bedsheets.). As for the final factor, you enter the next room with the duo. Instead of a barren patch of grass, there lied an assortment of flowers. Reds, violets, but most of all gold. (Damned flowers ruining everything). They were well cushioned, but none contained a face. There were changes to this world beyond just the fallen human, and you weren’t sure if you liked it. (You loved it.)( Loathed it)(…my allergies? IS THeRE NO ESCAPE!?)  
Neither being looked towards the flowers, instead acting as though they never existed. Odd. Odder still was the sudden chime of Soren’s phone. They stopped in the middle of the sunbeam so she could check on the device. Once freed, a window popped up- plain in nature save for this pixilated cat-girl in the corner. Typed in white was a message:  
_NEW VERSION AVAILIBLE_  
THE CURRENT EXECUTABLE INSTALLED IS NO LONGER COMPATABLE WITH OUR SERVERS. TO ACCESS NEW CONTENT, PLEASE CLICK UPDATE TO BEGIN THE UPDATE.  
>UPDATE<  
  
The heart cursor was back and marred as ever. There was no exiting the window either, esc wouldn’t work no matter how many times Soren jabbed at the button. Toriel was lost on the matter- she never bothered with the newest technology, content enough with what she had. You made a mental note to figure out where she got it from. If nothing else, you knew it originated from Alphys due to the Mew Mew sprite. With only that reassuring you, you encouraged the PC to accept it.(THROW THE PHONE.) (That is anime. EViL Be GONE) (What harm could it be?) Soren didn’t bother fighting it, and so allowed the update. The phone gained a loading bar before abruptly shutting down. (You broke it.) (Behold! The wonders of technology strikes again!) Blinking at the loss Toriel decided to act as though it never happened and walked ahead. Not wanting to be left behind, Soren dashed forward, never noticing how the device glowed blood red.  
From the PLAYERS that followed, you detected a mostly uncertainty. And sneezing, that poor soul.


	5. Virtually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Digimon digi- Wait, wrong series. Eh. Same diff. Anyways, thanks for the kudo! I'm glad someone appreciates this~**

_NO MAGICAL CONSTRUCT DETECTED_  
  
_DETECTING MAGICAL SIGNATURE_  
  
Sadly, despite being a phantasm, your ability to perceive temperature was maintained. Because of this, you were hesitant to follow the duo clad as you were. Rubbing your hands together in preparation, you briefly wondered if it were worth possessing one of the PLAYERS for warmth. Unfortunately, the only ones that remained in the (creepy)(friendlier)(new) flower room were all inadequately clad for the weather. Deciding to just suck it up, you took a deep breath before rushing beside Soren. To your immense surprise, a brief glow surrounded her as she passed through the doorway. Unlike the phone’s crimson, this one was solid white and chilled the air.  
  
_SCANNING MAGICAL SIGNATURE_  
  
Just like with the flowers, no attention was brought to the mysterious glow. Even you had written the event off. Passing through the door in the game did flash your vision with similar, and the next section was Snowdin. The cold was expected! You froze mid-step however, as Soren continued on to grasp onto Toriel’s hand. Fortunately, she just stood there and looked around as well. Toriel smiled in amusement. You took the chance to take it in. There were changes. That you knew. You gazed upon the PLAYERS, the majority of which were similarly still. It seemed nobody expected to see what was supposed to be a familiar world look so new. The once barren trees were filled with flowers (Why do pines have flowers.)(Not more flowers!). The snow, while still present, was not as thick as the game implied. Grasses peeked through on the edges of stone slabs(Is that supposed to be a maze?)(This path has so many dead ends.), and on patches of dirt. Up above was the greatest surprise. Distantly you could hear a small voice announce something. It was pitched, and carried a buzz underneath it.  
  
_RECONSTUCTING VIRTUAL AVATAR_  
  
…  
  
”CONGRATULATIONS. YOU MAY NOW INTERACT WITH THE DIGITAL WORLD.  
  
PLEASE ENJOY YOUR TIME IN “SURFACE-SIDE”  
  
DIRECT ANY INQUIRIES TO HOTLAND LAB.”  
  
So, this was digital? You twisted around confused. You reached out a hand towards the ceiling and were met with a familiar warmth. But why does it feel so real? Squinting you took a chance and glanced directly at the burning orb up there. Just like your sun, it too blinded you( Unfair. I don’t even have eyes.)(Ow, me vision.). You turned your attentions to your little PC. She took the far smarter route of climbing halfway up a tree to grab a flower. You briefly wonder which one of the PLAYERS planted that idea into her head, but then realize they can’t without you. Toriel was justifiably fretting at the bottom, shouting at the girl to climb down. Silently, you agreed, but couldn’t bring yourself to speak up. As worried a part of you was for the girl, another part wanted her to explore the full extent of these changes. Since you could’t quite control your commands yet, staying silent would be best for now. A holler was soon heard from the right. Though the distance made the shout hard to discern, you’re certain that it was rapidly gaining clarity. It was familiar, this voice, but you weren’t about to jump to conclusions. After confirming that yes, Soren was not going to fall and die (suffocation may be a problem.)(Those leaves are thick!) (I’m gonna join her! …That particular Player leapt at the tree only to fall through. They won’t stop trying.), you turn away from the scene into an armored chest. Or unarmored torso rather .(SPINE. THAT Is a SPINE!) (So hot. I wanna lick him) (Smooch te skelly) ( **Gross. Plz stahp guys.** ) (You can’t Stop me!) ( **Do you know who I am? I am the THOUGHT POLICE and you’re under arrest!** ) (NOT GAY BABY JAIL NOOOooo…) You decide to cut off any further thoughts from the others...and Chara. (How'd they even get back here?) Some of them were starting to reach weird territory. Backing up, you observe the skeleton before you. There is brief nausea as your mind couldn’t comprehend what he was wearing. It looked like a hand sewn shirt, but there was also a distinct sheen of metal. On his head was a pilot’s hat that seemed to occasionally fade into transparency. Thinking about it, his hat was not the only thing to suffer from such effects. The flowers contained that same ethereal quality, as had the stones and the grass. So, were all these changes just digital? You check the results of Soren’s attempt to get a flower. She had successfully gathered a whole bouquet- enough to completely hide her features. Unlike the ones around her, they were firmly solid. She was stuck on the branch though. Toriel took to shouting reassurances as she sought a solution.  
“WORRY NOT MINI ASGORES! I, PAPYRUS, CAPTAIN OF THE VIRTUAL DIVISION OF THE ROYAL GUARD SHALL RESCUE YOU!” The skeleton posed dramatically. Birds flew off from behind him as a fanfare resounded- though there was little reaction to either. Soren did let out a tiny gasp of surprise (Did she just nya?), but beyond that, nothing. Papyrus appeared to have heard her somehow and began blushing. “DID YOU JUST? NYEH HEHEH, I HADN’T THOUGHT I’D MEET A FAN TODAY! UNDYNE WILL BE SO PROUD.” He flew up the tree with ease, floating up there. Seriously, he just started running in place and he began floating. With gloved hands, the skeleton lifted up the girl. His massive size made her own small stature more evident, as together, he looked as though he were carting around a small child. He then shifted her under his arm and began carrying her like a football. When they reached the snow trodden ground, he offered out the giggling girl to Toriel, whom stared with disbelief at the monster. Hesitantly, she offered a weak thank you as the girl was transferred to her fluffier arms. Though it felt a little awkward being carried around like this, it was rather fun for the girl. Shifting around in Toriel’s arms proved difficult, but she powered through until her trophy was held out. The bouquet got shoved into the captain’s chest as the girl insisted, “For my hero~”. Papyrus’ blush intensified.  
“GASP. A HEARTFELT GIFT. YOUR FAN POWER SURPASSES EVEN MY OWN! VERY WELL! I UNDERESTIMATED YOU TINY ASGORE. IT’S CLEAR THAT YOU’RE NOT JUST ANY FAN. YOU MUST BE MY NUMBER ONE FAN! ” Coughing, Papyrus downplayed his elation. Or tried to at least, the sparkles were still plain to see. “DON’T THINK I WILL FALTER SO EASILY. AS EXCITED AS I’M SURE YOU ARE TO MEET YOUR HERO, YOU HAVE TO PROVE YOUR WORTH! YOU HAVE TO SOLVE MY PUZZLES FIRST BEFORE I CAN GRANT YOU THE HONOR OF MY FRIENDSHIP. ONLY THEN CAN WE CELEBRATE WITH FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI! THAT AND IT’S KINDA FAR FROM MY HOUSE. WE’D HAVE TO SOLVE THEM ANYWAYS. I’M ROOTING FOR YOU TINY ASGORE!” The flowers were eagerly accepted before the Skeleton spun around and ran off into the distance. Once the ball of sunshine was gone, you turn to see how the duo handled the situation. Toriel’s face appeared to be stuck in a permanent state of disbelief. Soren’s was stretched with a wide grin- a nice look considering she normally looks like a sad puppy. There was something new to her though. Her pale pallor blanched to a near white, and two chunks of hair were the same. Like the flowers, these additions also seemed to glimmer. Observing her hands, they too appeared to gain a more claw-like structure. Overall, were it not for her long hair, it’d be clear that she somewhat resembled Toriel now. Once she had gotten over her shock, Toriel looked down at the girl. “What an…enthusiastic monster. Would you have any idea what the ‘Virtual Division’ is? I’m afraid the term is unfamiliar to me.” Silence answered her. “Would you mind explaining how you got those flowers then? ...No? It’s all right, I suppose we both shall learn eventually.” Lowering Soren to the ground, she grabbed her hand and walked forward.  
Clearly, Toriel still saw her as human. Assuming the additions to be the mentioned virtual avatar, you wandered past the ‘gate’ and past a station. Both were old and rickety, layers of snow covering each, as though it were abandoned. The station you understood, but Papyrus was known to be a meticulous character. Why would he ignore his gate? The thought was brushed off as you reached the first of many puzzles. On the floor were several golden letters, and at the end of the ‘room’ sat an iron gate. Inscribed on the top was a riddle- ‘ **What occurs once in every minute, twice in every moment, yet never in a thousand years.** ’. Walking on the letters would change them to red. A second step reverted them back. Understanding that she was supposed to enter her answer this way, Soren looked back at Toriel. No help was provided, the goat lady had walked through the gate as though it never existed. Instead, she gazed at the child with amusement. To her, there was nothing there but a snowy clearing, so she must’ve mistaken your PC’s jumping was just playing in the snow. With no better ideas, the girl ran over every letter. It’s true, she could try to solve it, but the ‘sun’ was beginning to descend, and she’d rather not be out in the dark. Doing so just turned the entire alphabet red. Since the gate was still locked shut, she did not accidentally run over the answer. After returning them back to gold, she looked closely at the riddle. What did minute and moment have in common that a thousand years didn’t. You could see when the epiphany struck across her face. Triumphantly, she leapt over to the M and stood there. A cheerful fanfare rang out and the gates swung open, flinging confetti at her. They continued.  
The pattern of stopping for puzzles continued for a while- half of them identical to the game and several a new addition that were no doubt created digitally. Often, the latter involved short simple riddles, such as **‘a pair of twins is how many people’** or **‘what word here belongs to this group? Front, Ski, Melon, Fall.’** (Her options were Road, Tire, Tower, and Cliff). To solve those, a number of methods were employed. For the first, Soren had to jump twice on a panel and wait there for five minutes. It had to be restarted, twice- five minutes was a long time after all. The second however had the choices written physically on the trees in marker; you knew that because Toriel could see it. She couldn’t see the buttons underneath those options however, and so couldn’t exactly make heads or tails of it. The answer ended up being Tower. For the puzzles that weren’t digital, Toriel provided as much assistance as she could without saying the answer. You found it odd, how much bigger the world was to accommodate these.  
Eventually, they came across Papyrus again, though this time, he was on the phone talking to someone. “-AT’S NO EXCUSE. I’VE HAD TO RECALIBRATE YOUR SHARE FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF WEEKS…CEASE YOUR WAGGERY!...PROMISE? …” In utter disappointment, the flip phone got slammed closed. Not enough to break it, but still loud enough to create a formidable thwomp. The sight of his ‘number one’ fan cheered him up. “TINY ASGORE AND MINI ASGORE, IS THAT YOU?” Following his line of sight, you saw he was looking at a bush. Toriel also noticed this, and so brought it up. “Erm, Captain Papyrus, you do realize that is a bush?” His only response was a downtrodden “OH…” To your amazement, Soren confidently shouts, “Look to the left of the bush! I don’t see Snowbody else around, do you?” Laughing, Toriel pet her hair with a small ‘good job’. Papyrus however looked on the brink of despair. “OH NO! MY BROTHER HAS INFECTED YOU ALREADY! I CAN HEAR THE INCIDENTAL MUSIC NOW! NYOO HO HOO, I’M SORRY I COULDN’T SAVE YOU FROM THE PLAGUE THAT IS PUNS. AS THE COOL GUY I AM HOWEVER, I AM WILLING TO LOOK PAST THIS DEVELOPMENT. TINY ASGORE, THOSE PUZZLES YOU SOLVED WERE JUST THE BEGINNING. FROM HERE ON OUT, YOU WILL FACE TRIALS. TRIBULATIONS. TROUBLES THE LIKES OF WHICH YOU’VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE. PREPARE. TO. MEET. MY. COWORKERS. TRUST ME, YOU’LL LOVE THEM. AND HERE,TAKE THIS. I WON’T BE OUTDONE BY ANYONE, NOT EVEN MY BIGGEST FAN. NYEH HEHEH!” Shoved in Soren’s hands was a femur. Taking out her still glowing phone, she added it to her inventory. She decided not to question the red glow. You CHECKED the gift- “Femur- Solid and reliable, no bones about it.” Vaguely, a muffled scream is heard. Smiling at Papyrus’ reaction, you encourage Soren to attempt to use it. When she did, the bone got equipped, making it disappear from the item menu entirely. Excited at the prospect of the rest of the phone working, you translate the wandering thoughts out loud, “Look at your stats!” “Call Toriel.” “Get out of Safe-Mode already.” ”Can we please get somewhere warm yet?”. No attempt to leave safe mode was made. She did click on status though, opening a new window. This one shone a transparent violet. In white text, the following appeared  
  
“Software Ver 1.0.3  
MSID(Magical Signature Identification): A picture of a bone sat there currently  
REP: 0  
DET:100  
DET IS SEVERELY ABOVE SAFE LEVELS. PLEASE CONTACT HOTLAND LAB AS SOON AS POSSIBLE…"  
  
Clicking enter, the error message from before pasted itself upon the screen: ‘ERROR 0x80070570 Soul Data Is Corrupted Or Unreadable’. A click of the tongue was made in irritation. Moving on from the disappointment, Soren finally dialed Toriel’s number. “Hello, Miss Toriel speaking. Who is it?”. Pulling on the Goat’s sleeve, the girl met her eyes before flatly saying, “I dunno. It’s a real _Miss-Tori_.” Hanging up, she walked ahead, leaving the caretaker behind in her laughter. Up ahead was a seemingly empty sentry station. Though it smelled off, there was no denying the warmth it emitted. Looking inside, she found a large dog smoking a dog treat. As much as she wished to join him inside, something held her back. Backing up, your PC ran back to Toriel whom had since gotten over the joke. Hovering behind the goat, she allowed Toriel to take the lead instead. It seemed Soren wasn’t much a party leader.  
  
With this realization, you and the PLAYERS grew Pensive.


	6. Doggone It

The wintery trek was much warmer with their new additions. At the head of the troop walked Toriel. Her grip was tight around Soren’s hand as she fought to keep her gaze forward. Beside her was a long expanse of white fur. It curled around unnaturally, stemming from an armored body more than several feet back. Its head was happily panting as it rested atop of Soren’s shoulder, cheerfully nudging for more pets. Guiding the long-necked monster were two dogs adorned in matching hoods. Occasionally, they’d get distracted with each other though, stroking the other’s head lovingly. Every single time, there would be a gagging noise made by the only unarmored dog. Blind to all but motion, Doggo was unfortunately well aware to every public display of affection. After the nth time, the sentry threw his hands (paws?) up in defeat. He howled in disgust as he wandered towards Lesser Dog’s quivering head. Inwardly laughing at his misery, the girl patted his back. Soothed by the action, Doggo immediately relaxed. Tail wagging vicariously, he gave soft ‘wans’ of approval. A robed arm halted the group in place.

“Careful child. The ground appears to be iced over. It’s a puzzle too… Considering how graceful you were with the last one, would you prefer for me to solve it for you?” “Last time?” The couple piped up. Grumpily, Doggo reluctantly held the girl’s patting hand still. “ Yeah, lamb-chops here had the bright idea to run across the lake after my station. She ended up sliding across on her back somehow. ‘S partially why I decided to escort the scamp.” Hand raised, Dogressa, the female of the couple interrupted. “Wasn’t it because the weird kid’s pets?” “SHADDUP” Doggo barked, beet red. “How about you stop shouting at the love of my life!” Dogressa’s partner, Dogamy countered. “Just because you can’t admit to liking the weird kid…” The hooded hound shook his head, growling under his breath. “You calling me a coward now!?” Toriel deadpanned. “Please cease calling my child weird.” She wasn’t sure why she bothered anymore, they never listened anyways. Behind the arguing group, Soren was being assisted onto Lesser Dog’s neck. Carefully remaining horizontal, the warrior skated around with well-practiced ease. Together, they solved the puzzle. Emerging from the trees, the dog placed her back onto the ground. The two began admiring the snow on her head. She was absolutely enamored with the tiny snow dog and immediately dubbed it Snowy. 

Lesser Dog’s enthusiastic barking caught the attention of the others, whom all began to rush to the other side. Unfortunately, a misstep had reset the puzzle, sealing off the path. “Remain calm little one!” Toriel screamed to the trees. “I shall catch up with you soon! There’s no need to panic! Everything will turn out okay!” Looking back at them, Soren sighed. The only one who’s going into hysterics was the goat. Wisely, the couple backed away. Doggo on the other hand tried to catch Toriel’s attention, which ended negatively for them both. Wildly, she swung around, elbowing the poor monster off the cliff. Reflexively, Doggo grabbed for the nearest visible object- Toriel’s sleeve. Gravity overtook them both, and they landed in a pile of snow below. Leaning over the edge, Dogamy and Dogressa winced. The two nodded at each other before splitting up: Dogamy to the fallen, and Dogressa to those on the other side. Once she was sure she could be heard, Dogressa barked, “LD? We’re facing some issues over here. Mind keeping an eye on the weird kid for us? Something tells me we’ll be here for a while. Take ‘em to Grillby’s or something. We can work on GD’s garden later, alright?” Taking LD’s whine as reluctant acceptance, Dogressa jumped down to assist her partner.

For three minutes, they waited in peaceful silence. It started slowly, a twitch of the ear, a quick tap of the paw. LD’s low whine began after the first minute. On the second, he began nosing at the ground again, neck shrinking to its original length as he did so. Minute three gave way to hyperactivity. Lesser Dog grabbed Soren’s sleeve (With his teeth, you might add.) and dragged her away on all fours. Bemused, the girl allowed it. On her side, she placidly watched the world go by until the dog finally dropped her arm. “Well would you look at that. Haven’t seen your face before.” A force pulled at Soren’s chest, as the world darkens before her very eyes. Soon, the only things visible were herself, LD, and what appeared to be a gray menu. From her phone, there was a muffled noise. Removing it from her pocket, the phone silenced, and the tugging ceased. In her little menu, words popped into existence.

**Snowdrake takes the stage.**

Seeing her confused look, Snowdrake frowned. “Aw, first encounter? Well got ta start somewhere.” Coughing, thin razorblades of ice flew around her. Helpfully, LD guided her around each glistening crescent, giving an encouraging bark in turn. Once all the blades faded away, her menu glowed a royal blue, highlighting five different boxes. Each had its own unique label and image: **BLITZ** (A splatter), **SKILL** (W-was that the save star?), **ACT** (A tiny…movie thingamabob. You think one of the PLAYERS called it a clapperboard), **BAG** (Need you say more?), **ALT** (A waving flag). Not knowing what to do, she looked to LD for help. From the corner of her eye, she could see the brightest glow move, highlighting **ACT**. A digital beep rang out, making the menu change. There sat the names of the two monsters. **LESSER DOG** was chosen, and from there was **PLEAD**. It got ignored. Her turn over, Snowdrake adjusted his feathers before trying, “We’ve been seeing lots of fruit recently. I don’t trust it though. They’re kinda _seedy._ ”. More blades flew out, but the linearity made them easy to avoid. LD, seeing he didn’t have to aid that time fell asleep. 

**Smells vaguely of tomatoes.**

Realizing the menu was more aesthetic more than anything Soren opted to pretend it wasn’t there. Knowing that there were going to be more blades heading her way, she raised her arms in defense. **SKILL** , **BONEWARK**. A weight made itself known in her left hand. Peeking an eye open, Soren gaped at the sudden wall of bones standing before her. In her grasp was a solid green femur- the same femur that Papyrus gifted her. Waving the bone around, she found that the wall would shift in whichever direction she pointed its end at, magical bones sinking into the earth and popping out to do so. Nervous laughter echoed in the emptiness. Sweating, the bird avoided looking at her. “N-no reaction, eh? I guess that one was to tough for a kid. I got plenty of material though!” Confidence restored, he unleashed yet another round of razorblades. “It’s time to _Snow-man_ up!” Though he managed to cut her arm, Soren could only give the Snowdrake a look of pity. Even Lesser Dog walked out due to how terrible it was. 

**He’s trying his hardest. It’s painful to watch.**

Lowering her shield, she tilted her head in curiosity. Holding both hands behind her back, Soren nodded in what she hoped was perceived as encouragement. **ACT** , **SNOWDRAKE** , **LISTEN**. Still discouraged, the monster quietly gave it one last shot. “ I know they can’t all be _winters_. Thanks for not b _hail_ ing on me.” Squeaking back a snort, Soren offered the monster a smile and a thumbs up. **ACT** , **SNOWDRAKE** , **SUPPORT**. Looking down in thought, the monster jumped with a cheer. “Ha! A smile! That proves I’m right! TAKE THAT DAD! I CAN BE A COMEDIAN!”

**Feathers are falling. It’s like confetti, only softer.**

Seeing that there were no more attacks, Soren stood there in silence. **ALT** , **SKIP**. Awkwardly, Snowdrake didn’t notice her growing distress for a while. When he finally finished his personal celebration, he hunched over abashedly. “Whoops. Sorry kid, forgot that this was your first.” Something in the air shifted, and the pressure over her chest returned. The empty black bled away into the snow-trodden field they met. Nothing had changed in the time that passed. The drag marks through the snow even remained as though freshly made. A few paces away, Lesser Dog was removing some tinsel off of a deer-like monster. Tapping at her shoulder, Snowdrake shuffled shyly. “Hey- thanks for that. I’ve been needing someone to test my jokes with.” From somewhere in his feathers, he pulled out a odd looking disk. “If you don’t mind, could we do this again sometime? Ain’t often I find someone who actually sticks around.” The girl answered with a nod. After messing with his disk, Snowdrake straightened. “GREAT! I’ve sent the request! Call me Snowy! Snowdrake just sounds like my dad…Wait what do I call you.” Smirking, she shoved her hood over her head and took a step back. “I am an enigma~” Needless to say, he was unamused. “Geez, you sound like Chill. Hey LD, who’s the kid!” A short bark. “A sheep?” Snowy leaned forward to inspect her. “ I dunno, _ewe_ don’t strike me as a lamb. Ah well. LD’s got the most reliable nose in the force. Since you won’t give me a name, I DUB THEE WOOLY. Whelp. Nice meeting ya. I’m off for home.” Snowy then dashed off the cliff, fluttering off into the distance. You briefly wonder how wide the cave actually is.

Sneaking behind the girl, Lesser dog gave her a surprise lick on the cheek, making her whine. Shoving his face away, she fiercely rubbed at the afflicted area. It seemed monster dog saliva was just as slick as non-monster dog saliva. Ick. When Soren gave up on feeling clean there, she resignedly scratched under his chin. Barking in excitement, LD’s neck lengthened slightly. Realizing that, he forced himself away, running to a snow poff instead. Walking over, she saw that her little snow dog was still in one piece. “Can’t call you Snowy anymore, can I…” Sensing her disappointment, LD whined before dashing to a golden garden fence. On the other side was a dirt path surrounded by lines of bushes and shrubs. He lightly pawed at the gate, waiting for the girl to make her way over. She hadn’t budged. “Ser Dog? What do you think of the name Husky? …Why Husky? Well if it had a voice, I think it’d end up being A Little Husky.” No reaction. Now she knows how Snowy felt. Pouting, Soren stored away the ‘ **Husky** ’ (Not a lot of bark to his frost-bite.) as she took the lead. Sorta. LD forced the role on her, shoving her forward each time she fell back. 

The garden was simple- huge bushes covered with white flowers, and occasionally, bones. One patch of dirt was barren save for a bucket. Another was snow shaped into shrubs. In the center of the garden stood an empty doghouse- the nameplate scratched and worn away. Sniffing at it, LD grabbed at Soren’s sleeve. Thankfully, the monster wasn’t so forceful with his guidance this time, so she was able to remain on her feet. Using his tracking talent, Lesser Dog dragged her to a hole next to a massive snow sculpture. It looked like a blob to be honest. Gleaming eyes peeked out from the dirt, giving the observers a wink. They faded back into the darkness of the hole, causing LD to excitedly dig at it. Squinting, Soren searched for more holes, only to find none. The only visible hole was directly underneath that sculpture. Everything else was solid dirt and bushes. She froze. Turning to a bone covered bush, she stared warily. All of the bushes were thick and healthy enough that the earth below them was well hidden. Her awareness was for naught however, as the owner of those eyes stood proudly atop his doghouse. Before she could react, the dog had already jumped on her, filling her nose with the scent of wet fur and pine. After licking her face to suitable slobber levels, the dog curled up and vibrated. A dirt covered Lesser Dog soon emerged with a key in his mouth. Pointing at the other side of the garden, LD walked away. Soren moved to remove the dog on her, but he was already gone. It seems that’s a natural talent of Pomeranians here. Rolling around, she got up and walked to the gate. Unlike the side they entered, the panels were so thick and close together that you couldn’t see the other side. Mentally criticizing the underground’s architecture choice, she watched as LD unlocked the latch on the door. Slowly, it creaked open, unveiling snow and grass and a silver sheen. On the other side was a Pomeranian in massive armor. Twisting behind her, Soren saw her previous attacker standing where that snow sculpture used to be. The space was now void of anything save large footprints. Tail wagging, the unarmored Pomeranian popped out of sight. Turning back, she looked at the armor’s feet. They matched the footprints. “You Pomeranians are so confusing…” Naturally, the only answer she received were barks.

Being smothered by so many dogs makes your soul hum with affection.


End file.
